


Hair

by xoneworldx



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key thinks Minho's hair is starting to get longer. Minho doesn't want to cut it and Key is competely fine with that. Key knows Minho likes it when he hard is tugged on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

 

“You’re hair is getting so long,” Key commented as he mindlessly played with Minho’s hair. It had been a few weeks since the taller man had gotten his hair cut and now it was to his shoulders—and unruly, messy head of hair.

Minho sighed heavily, shaking his head side to side, enjoying the feeling of Key’s fingers running through the dark brown locks. “I kind of like it this way,” he said as he relaxed, lying down so that his head was now in Key’s lap. Looking up at the older, he asked nervously, “You’re not going to make me cut it, are you?”

“Eh,” Key said shrugging, “At some point you’re going to have to cut it.” Then he snickered to himself as he added, “Right now, it gives me something to hang onto when you’re pounding yourself into me and I know how much you like it when you’re hair gets yanked on.”

Minho chuckled as he felt Key softly pull on his hair, and he groaned at it in pleasure. Minho saw the lust in Key’s eyes and smirked back, “Shall we head to the bedroom now?”

Key shook his head. “No, I don’t want to right now,” he denied.

Minho pouted, “Aw, why not? You were clearly enjoying it last night.”

“Yeah, maybe a little too much!” Key whined. “I still hurt! You can wait until tomorrow.”

“But baby…”

“No!”

Minho sulked, but still enjoyed the petting he was getting. Then he got an idea and looked up at his boyfriend lovingly. “I love you, Key Key…,” he whispered.

“The answer is still no,” Key said back immediately, “But I love you too.”

Minho huffed frustrated. “Do you want me to at least massage you? That’ll help your pain right?” he asked, sitting up now to look at his lover properly.

“Hmm…,” Key hummed to himself. “I guess so. As long as you don’t take advantage of me,” he said, eyeing Minho pointedly.

Minho held up his right hand in promise, “I will not take advantage of you.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

“Yah! Minho! You said you wouldn’t take advantage of me!” Key shrieked, struggling to get out from underneath Minho, who was pinning him down on the floor.

“I can’t help myself,” Minho laughed, smirking. “I can’t resist you.”

_“Yah!”_

“Pull on my hair.”

“No! Minho!  _A-AH! O-ohhh_ …”

“Like that?”

“ _Mmmm_ ….Minho-ah…. _more_ …”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
